An unforgettable summer
by Straw'Rasp'Blue-Berry
Summary: "Las Vegas, California, Seattle, Chicago, Miami... just gonna see where my heart will drag me!" - "Well that sounds like a great plan..." Rachels summer after season 4 ; Puckelberry all the way :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee. Unfortunately.

* * *

**New York**

Rachel came back to her New York apartment at 2 am. It was the last week of summer vacations before she had to go back to NYADA. She was excited, of course. This year she wanted to make it! But the bigger part of her was sad because the summer was over, not just because of one special boy. When she stepped inside everything was silent. Kurt and Santana were probably already asleep. She hadn't told them she would come back today. She hadn't told them anything the last 5 weeks. No, they didn't have a fight or anything! She just wanted to spend her vacations away from everything. Away from New York, away from NYADA, away from Brody, away from Broadway and her busted dreams. The last year was tough, but she wanted to look ahead and make this year go better.  
"RACHEL!" Kurt made her jump with his sudden attack.  
"Oh my god, Kurt, you scared me!" He laughed and pulled her into a big hug.  
"I'm sooo glad you're here! Where do you were? Why didn't you call? Or at least text me? I already wanted to call the police, who knows what could have happened! But your dads said I should just wait until the end of summer. But even they didn't really know where you were!" She saw the concern in his eyes and was immediately sorry. She didn't really thought about that when she had put her cellphone in the drawer next to her bed and climbed into the green truck.

_Flashback:_

_"Are you sure about this? I mean, if we let our mobiles here and something happens, we can't even call help..." She was unsure about this whole idea. Climbing into a truck and driving anywhere without a plan? Not really her imagination of the perfect summer! _  
_"Babe, nothing will happen! And if, your not alone! I'm there to fight every stranger and hold your bag if you have to pee. So nothin' to worry about."He smirked and raised the last bag into the trunk of this car. She couldn't help but smile._

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just had to get away from everything!"  
"Yeah yeah, I understand. I'm glad you're okay, I just wish you would have let us know that sooner." He smiled and hugged her once more. "But now: what did you do? Where did you go? You have a lot to recount, Honey." He grinned and pulled her onto the couch.  
"Hold it, I want to hear everything!" Santana walked into the living room - in her red pajama pants and a white top - and sat next to Rachel.  
"Santana!" Rachel was really happy to see her best friend again after a month. The girls friendship was stronger than ever - after all they had been through: love sickness, escort-boyfriends, pregnancy scares, shattered dreams...  
"I could tell you that you're a little bitch for leaving me with this yellow-belly the whole summer and that I was really furious about you not telling me anything about your plans, but I just skip that and come to the good part: I'm glad you're here again!" The latina smiled and hugged her bf before continuing. "So, what did you do the last 5 weeks? It has to be something more exciting than sitting in New York, taking some lame dance classes and listening everyday to the creepy ideas of Kurt what could have happened to you!" Kurt gave her an angry look, but Santana just shrugged. "It's true! I mean, why should aliens come to earth, take Rachel into their spaceship and make her to the new Superstar from Mars. Seriously, she would totally get on their nerves after 5 minutes and they'd just shot her back to earth!"  
They all laughed because they knew it would be true. Rachel could get really exhausting sometimes!  
"Anyway: tell us about your summer!" Both looked at her and Rachel suddenly didn't know what she should tell them. The truth?  
"There isn't much to tell..." Santana threw this I-know-you-are-lying-look at her and Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Okaaay I... I just traveled around, you know. Visiting some cites and other things..." They hadn't expected this answer.  
"You traveled around? Seriously? With whom?" Santana asked.  
"Um... with... with Noah."  
"WITH PUCK?" Kurt and Santana both yelled. They couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. She'd spent her summer traveling around with Noah Puckermann? How the hell did that happened?

_Flashback:_

_Rachel was in the synagogue with her dads one day before they would fly to her aunt Sara to Canada. She wasn't really in the mood for visiting her relatives, nor for flying to Canada. She'd been there before and she could say: the village they lived in really sucked! She liked her aunt, but there was nothing she could do. Next to the fact that her cousins Aaron and Jemin were two teen assholes which she never liked. So tree weeks? No thanks.  
_  
_"Sup' my hot little jewish american princess?" She turned around and found Puck standing behind her with a grin playing on his lips. _  
_"NOAH!" She smiled and hugged him. It was nice seeing him again, the last time they met was at the wedding... well, the canceled wedding or whatever._  
_"What do you do here? Shouldn't you be dancing around Broadway and terrorize Satan and Kurt?" She smacked him gently on the belly and he smiled as she did. _  
_"No, they can terrorize themselves alone! ..and I didn't get the part for Fanny in Funny Girl, so..." It was her big chance to get on Broadway, but sadly she lost the part to the blond millionaire's daughter. Her bad. _  
_"Oh yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry... but you'll get it the next time. I mean everyone who don't begs you to play in his show has to be deaf or just dumb!" She giggled._  
_"Thank you, Noah. That's really sweet!" _  
_"Na, just the truth!" He smiled hesitantly. "Sooo, any other plans for this summer?" _  
_"Well, I'll probably fly to my aunt to Canada..." She sighed._  
_"That doesn't sound really happy." _  
_"Yeah well... it just... it sucks!" Rachel laughed and and brushed a strand of hair out of her face._  
_"Hear, hear! Rachel Berry just said the s-word!" He poked her in the side._  
_"Oh shut it!" They laughed. Puck knew that Rachel wasn't the behaved, little girl from next door. Never was and never will be! _  
_"And what are your plans, it all?" She said as they walked out of the building. _  
_"Las Vegas, California, Seattle, Chicago, Miami... just gonna see where my heart will drag me!" He smirked and looked out for his mom. _  
_"Well that sounds like a great plan..." She said ironically. Rachel would never do that! Just get in the car and drive anywhere. She always wanted to have a plan, at least for the next 3 days! _  
_"I don't need a plan to have fun, Berry. You should try it sometime." _  
_"What? Get in a car without preparation and money and drive anywhere till I notice that this can't work? Yeah, I'm sure that would be great." He looked at her and stopped. _  
_"No! Just doing something because you want to, because you feel like it. And not planning everything down to the last detail. Just... letting go!" He looked into her deep, brown eyes and wondered once more how eyes could be so bright and shiny. He really loved her eyes! They could calm you down in every situation and you could always see what she was thinking. Okay, maybe not everybody could read her like this, but Noah could. _  
_"Noah?" She asked, not taking her eyes of his. _  
_"Mhh?" _  
_"Do you mind a second passenger in your truck?"_

The next morning Rachel didn't want to get up. Last night she told Santana and Kurt that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but they just let her 'cause she promised to tell them everything about the trip the next day. She could hear Kurt singing in the Kitchen and Santana in the shower. Today's gonna suck!

**Ohio****  
**  
When Puck stumbled with his bags into his college room, his roommate was still asleep. He had one case and two bags - he would thank his mom later for that!  
"FUCK!" He cursed when one of the bags fell off his shoulder onto his left foot.  
"Puck?" A sleepy voice asked.  
The tall boy turned around in his bed to see where the noise came from. He rubbed his eyes and gave him his goofy smile.  
"Hey, Puck! Whatcha doing here this early?" Finn stood up to greet his best friend 'home' again. "Haven't seen you in a while!"  
"Yeah, there were holidays , ya know." He smirked and put down his bags next to his bed.  
"Where have you been?" Finn asked him, putting on a jeans and a fresh shirt.  
"Here and there..." Puck said, because he didn't really want to tell his best friend that he spend the last 5 weeks traveling around with his ex-fiance.  
"Party all night and sleep all day? I see." Finn said and Puck laughed because this wasn't really untrue. At least a few nights.  
"You can't be in Vegas and not party!" Noah said without really thinking.  
"You were in Vegas? With whom?" Finn asked. He was a bit jealous of his friend because he just stayed in Ohio, learning for college and visiting relatives: boring! They always said they would go the Vegas one day - together.  
"Um...with... with nobody! I just wanted to... um you know, have fun. The woman there are crazy!" Puck wasn't sure if Finn would believe him what he just said, but then: it was Finn! Of course he would believe him.  
"Well then... I guess you had a great time!" He smiled and Puck nodded.  
"Yeah... I had an amazing time." And that was no lie, not at all.

_Flashback:_

_"So you have to drive 4 kilometers straight on the Interstate 75 and then take the exit to the Interstate 80... I don't really get that!" Rachel hold the unfolded map in front of her face and tried to read it. _  
_"I wish I didn't let you take the map with you!" Puck murmured but Rachel didn't hear it anyway. She was busy in a fight with the map. Puck had to laugh; she just looked so cute._  
_"Oh yeah right, we have to follow the road and then... what?" Puck grinned as she crossed her arms._  
_"Babe, we said no planing! We do it on my way or we don't do it at all! I already let you take the map with you, so be thankful." She put the map away and sat there in silence, staring out the window for a few minutes. She didn't even know how this happened. Two hours ago she told her dads that they would have to fly alone to Canada and now she was on her way to California in Pucks old truck. It was a spontaneous decision. If it also was a bad one? She wasn't so sure at the moment. _  
_"Sooo, Satan told me about your callboy-boytoy." He broke the silence. _  
_"Okay first: he was my boyfriend. And secondly... yeah well he was an escort but... whatever."_  
_Rachel didn't want to talk about the whole Brody-debacle. It was bad enough to see him everyday at NYADA, now she didn't want to talk about him in her vacations. That's one of the reasons why she came back to Ohio. _  
_"That's gross! Seriously...taking money for sex is one thing, but having a girlfriend that doesn't know about it is another!" She smiled slightly as he turned to face her. No she wouldn't cry! Not anymore. _  
_"Chocolate pretzels?" He held out a fresh bag and grinned. Maybe this trip isn't going to be that bad..._

**New York**

"Morning." Rachel said tired as she came into the kitchen. Kurt smiled and gave her a cup of hot, steaming coffee.  
"Good morning, sunshine. Did you have a good sleep?" He asked, but before she could answer Santana came in, with a towel on her head.  
"Of course she had! This was probably the first night in weeks were she did get sleep at all and Puck didn't fuck her brain out!" She laughed, but Rachel choked and put down her coffee cup before giving Santana a serious look.  
"Wow, so he did fuck your brain out?" Santana asked and sat next to her best friend.  
Rachel wanted to contradict, but she couldn't.  
"Okaaay... that's... interesting! What else did you two do?"  
"Santana! Let her just wake up a bit and drink her coffee." Kurt said, even if he really wanted to know what happened between Rachel and Puck in the summer.  
"Oh shush, Beyoncé! You want to know it too." Santana said and stood up to make breakfast. Soon the whole apartment smelled like eggs and bacon.

_Flashback:_

_When it got darker, Puck and Rachel had to find an accommodation for the night. Puck suggested to just sleep in his truck, but Rachel didn't thought that this was a good idea. So they stopped as they saw a sign with the inscription "Mary's bed- and breakfast". Luckily, there was one room left._  
_"Go along the corridor and then you'll find it on the left! Room 16." The old, little woman said as she gave Puck the key. _  
_"Thanks!" He said, took his and Rachel's bags and went to room number 16. Rachel followed him. _

_As they stepped inside the first thing they saw was a dark brown double bed made of wood. Yes, one bed! Next to it there was a small cupboard and a bigger locker. On the other side there was a door, probably to the Bathroom, and next to it an old TV on a fragile sideboard._  
_"Well...it's just one night!" Puck said and carried the bags to the bed. _  
_"Is here just... one bed?" Rachel asked, opening the door to the bathroom. "Jup, looks like it..." She said and sat down on the bed. _  
_"What did you expect? A five star hotel with roof garden and Pool?" He chuckle, knowing that this was nothing she really expected. He threw his bag on the ground and turned to Rachel. "But don't worry, I don't bite! Only if you will sing in your sleep...You don't do that, right?" He looked at her, raising one eyebrow.  
She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Dumbass!" She said smiling before turning to the bathroom.  
_  
_As she came out of the bathroom, Puck lied in only his underwear on the bed. It was no secret that Puck had a great body and Rachel had always loved his arms, but wow... now he was even hotter than in high school! _  
_"Like what you see?" He smirked and Rachel blushed. Yeah, she definitely liked what she saw!_  
_"Oh, don't kid yourself!"She smiled and lay down beside him before switching off the light. _

* * *

_**Soooo, what do you think? **__  
__**Should I go on with this story? And do you have any wishes what should happen between Rachel and Puck? **__  
__**Please review :)  
Oh, and: thanks for reading! xo  
-Janina**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**New** **York**

"You were in Las Vegas?" Kurt asked with wide eyes as he ate his breakfast toast. Rachel nodded.  
"Did you go in a casino or anything?" This was Santana, of course.  
"Yes we did, twice. And it was actually really funny! I was a bit afraid at first, with everything you hear, but then I realized that it's really not like in all theses movies. And the people we met there were quite nice!"

_Flashback: Day 23_

_"Are you sure about this? I don't want to get killed before I got my first Tony!" _  
_It was 10 pm and Puck and Rachel were standing in front of a big casino. Rachel in a short, black dress and Puck in jeans and a white shirt. _  
_"Rach, that only happens in movies! Okay, so maybe it already happened a few times for real, but since we're both no criminal Mafia bosses or drug dealers you don't have to worry!"_  
_Puck took her hand, kissed it softly and smiled. "You can't be in Vegas and not go into a casino, Babe! Aw come on, this will be funny, okay? Please! Do it for me." _  
_Rachel just couldn't stand his charm. And maybe he was right. Maybe this would be fun. _  
_"Okay okay, we'll go. But if anything happens, I will kill you!" _  
_He smirked. "Yesss. Thanks! I will make it up to you later Babe, Promise!"_

Rachel spend half of the day with telling her roommates about her summer. Well, she told them about the cities they visited and the people they met - and there were a lot. But no word about her and Puck in special. She was glad Santana and Kurt couldn't really asked for more, because she had to go shopping. Their fridge was nearly empty: 2 bottles of juice, 1 egg, a bit of the vegan butter she always bought and a half cup of vanilla ice cream. When she came back she found a note that Kurt was visiting Adam and Santana was in her dance class.  
Finally some time alone! That nearly screamed after a Barbra Streisand movie marathon until midnight!

**Ohio**

Puck moaned as his alarm clock went on at 7 am. He failed two times at switching it off. The loud, shrill sound hurt not just his ears but also his head. He shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday! See, he didn't plan on getting drunk or anything, but Finn took him to this new club and started to ask questions about his summer and well - now he lies in his bed with a big headache, smelling like beer and liquor. Great.  
He stood up, grabbed a towel and went straight to the showers.  
Unfortunately, his and Finn's room didn't have an own shower so he went to the big bathroom at the end of the corridor.  
On his way he met the blonde, tall girl from yesterday night. What was her name? July? Judy? Whatever. She greeted him happily.  
"Good morning Puck!" He just waved his hand and continued his walk.  
As he showered he couldn't get one thought out of his head: why the hell did he wake up alone? Normally he would have just taken some random girl with him, but yesterday he didn't really want to take one of them! One girl was too tall, the other too blond, the next just crazy. But they all had one thing in common: they weren't Rachel! This whole thing was pretty fucked up. He didn't even spend more than 24 hours without her and he missed her... her laugh, her eyes, her smile, her legs, her hair, her voice... just everything! He didn't even remember when he started to have this intense feelings.

_Flashback: Day 2_

_"Noah, Noah, wake up!" Rachel said, pulling the red blanket away from him. "The sun is shining and the birds are chirping and I just feel great!" She smiled as he turned around to face her. Her hair was still wet from the shower she just had and he could smell her strawberry shampoo. Rachel wore a white sundress and her eyes were beaming. He thought, that was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. _  
_"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. _  
_"Summer time! It's our vacation." She sung and quoted a song from this dumb Disney movie his sister always watched. Yeah right, High School Musical!_  
_"It's 9 am. And you should get ready if you want to get something to eat before we continue our trip!" _  
_She jumped off the bed and opened the curtains. Yes, she was right: the sun was shining. Directly in his eyes! He groaned._  
_"Rach, how the hell can you be that cheery and happy? It's too early for that..."_  
_"I'm kind of a morning person." She shrugged. "Come on Noah... Chicago is waiting!"_  
_He couldn't help but smile. This girl was crazy, but in a really sweet and lovely way!_

**Ohio**

As Puck came back from his shower, Finn was already up and dressed.  
"Mornin'." Puck said and pulled a jeans and a simple green shirt out of his wardrobe.  
"Dude, have you seen my cellphone?" Finn asked and rifled through his bags.  
"Nope. But your purse!" Puck said and gave him the leather pocket he just found on the ground.  
He couldn't remember half of the crap that happened last night. He figured it couldn't be that bad; it was still a bar in Ohio.

Suddenly they heard a mobile ringing. The two boys looked at each other. Where did the sound come from?  
After a few seconds Finn found his handy. In the cupboard. In a popcorn bowl. Okaaay...

"Hello?" The tall boy spoke into the phone after wiping it off a bit with his shirt.  
"RACHEL! Hi, hey! Nice hearing from you!" Pucks heart jumped a bit as he heard her name and gave Hudson's phone call his full attention.  
"Yeah, Kurt texted me yesterday that you were in New York again, but nothing else. Is everything alright? Where do you were? I was really worried." He couldn't hear what Rachel said, but Finn smiled as she talked on the other line and nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah... I get it. No problem, Rach. I'm just really glad you're okay!"  
Puck knew what this conversation was about, it wasn't hard to find out.  
Of course Kurt had asked Finn if he knew where Rachel were, whom else.  
"Yes, I will. Thanks for calling. Have fun! Bye!" He said and hung up.  
Finn had this stupid half-smile on his face and stared at the phone a few moments.  
"That was Rachel!" He finally said. Wow, great information Hudson!  
"Well you don't know anything about this, but the last 5 weeks nobody knew where she were and we all got a bit... anyway she's here again! And she called me! Isn't that great?!" He knew Finn was still totally in love with this girl, but he couldn't really blame him.  
"Yeah... so great!" Puck couldn't help but feel jealous. Why didn't she called him? He hadn't heard from her since he dropped her off at the airport. Was this her way of saying: the summer was great but now we should go our own ways?  
Hey, wasn't that also a song from this shitty Disney musical movie? Fantastic...

**New York**

In the morning, Rachel woke up on the couch with a light blue blanket above her. She must have fallen asleep during the fourth movie. Everything was silent, so either Kurt and Tana were still asleep or they weren't home at all. She stood up to make coffee. That was the best way to start the day!  
"Morning cupcake! Already awake?" Kurt kissed her on the cheek and sat down on the kitchen table.  
"Coffee?" She asked, but Rachel knew what the answer would be.  
"Oh please! I'm so tired... Adam and I went to the cinema yesterday to watch his new movie with Zac Efron! And when I came back and saw you sleeping at the couch I wanted to switch the television off, but I had to watch the end of 'Meet the Fockers'."  
Rachel laughed as she gave Kurt the coffee cup.  
"Well I guess you had fun then?" She said as she sat down next to him.  
"Yes I did! It was great, really, but... I just... sometimes I say something I know Blaine would laugh about, but Adam just don't. You know? It's dumb, but I always have to compare them!" Rachel knew Kurt liked Adam a lot, but she also knew that he still loved Blaine. It was a complicated relationship, but when something wasn't complicated?

_Flashback: Day 2_

_Rachel and Puck were driving since tree hours. Well Puck was driving and Rachel was talking, eating, joking and laughing. It was different to see her this relaxed and Puck really liked it. He always liked this Rachel better than the annoying and furious one, even if he had to say that she could get really hot when she was angry._

_"Will we be there soon?" Rachel asked as she took off her pink jacket and opened a new water bottle. It got really hot in the car and Puck's air conditioner wasn't the best one. _  
_"Hey, you're the one with the smart map!" He laughed because Rachel had literally accursed the map. To her protection he had to say it was kind of an old version and also really cheap. But hey, it was really fun watching her curse to a piece of paper. _  
_"But y'know, since I'm this really intelligent guy that can read street signs, I know that it will take less than 5 kilometers till we're in Chicago." He smirked and took the bottle from her. He should really buy a new air conditioner. Or he just shouldn't carry on looking at Rachel in this short sundress!_

_Rachel wasn't the only one who was really glad as they were finally on their first target. Puck was so hungry, he even ate some of the vegan gummy bears in the car Rachel had brought from home. They weren't that bad, but what he needed now was a big, juicy burger! To his surprise Rachel didn't mind going to a fast food restaurant. _  
_Rachel ate a salad, what else, and Puck ordered French fries, a burger and a coke. _  
_"So, we have to make a plan now!" Rachel said and Puck raised his eyebrows. _  
_"Didn't we say no planing, just driving were we want?" He asked and nipped on his coke._  
_"Yeah well, but we... we just have to set the cities we really want to visit!"_  
_He sighed. There was no way he would get out of this. She looked at him with her big, brown eyes and smiled._  
_"I want to go to Vegas and San Francisco. What about you?" She grinned as he asked._  
_"I would really like to see LA! And because you were already there, you could just show me what you like and what I have to see!" _  
_"Well than that is our plan!" Puck said and smirked. Yeah, he would totally show her what he liked..._

**New York**

"Rachel? Kurt? Anyone at home?" Santana screamed as she entered the apartment.  
"Kitchen!" She heard Rachel shout back.  
Santana just had one of her boring dance classes she took for the whole summer. Okay, so they weren't that bad! She learned new things and at some point it was fun, but the other people there were just so... boring!  
"Hey there. What are you doin'?" She asked Rachel who sat on the kitchen table, writing something in a book.  
"Oh god, don't tell me this is a diary!" Santana squealed.  
"No! It's... it's a..." Rachel searched after a good excuse.  
"IT'S A DIARY! Aww, sweet... read something!" Santana giggled. She hadn't written something in a diary since she was 14. Okay that was a lie, she had done it once during the whole coming-out, but she found it was ridiculous.  
"Um no, certainly not?!" Rachel said and closed the pink, little book. Actually she wasn't the girl who would write something in a diary to feel better; she would just tell her friends about what happened, but now it wasn't that easy!  
"It's about Puck, isn't it?" The latina asked. Her psychic Mexican third eye could sometimes be really annoying.  
"Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you, because you won't talk about it, but from what I can tell it was something significant! So just call him and talk about it..." She said and sat down next to her best friend.  
"It isn't that easy Santana!" Rachel said, but she didn't really know what that meant.  
"Why? Cause he is Puck? Yeah well, he is, but when it comes to you he is just Noah."  
"Don't confuse me! What are you talking about?"  
"Okay, see... Noah Puckermann has two faces! Puck and... and Noah. And whenever he is with you, he is Noah. Like the one week where you  
dated him back in sophomore year. But when he is with random girls or any friends, he is Puck. Does this make sense? Yeah, I guess it does. But whatever. Just... just call him!" With that, Santana stood up and went to the living room to watch TV. Maybe she was right and Rachel should call him.

_Flashback: Day 35_

_Puck and Rachel were at the railway station in Lima Ohio. Rachel would drive home today, back to New York. She was really sad, didn't want the great time to end, but she knew she had to. And she knew that now everything would change.  
Long-distance relationships never really worked and they didn't even have a relationship in the first place. At least they never really talked about that topic, just enjoyed their time. And it was great that way, until now._  
_"Do you have everything?" Puck asked._  
_"Yeah, I guess." She looked him in the eyes and could swear she saw sadness. _  
_"I don't want to fly back, Noah." She mumbled in his chest as he pulled her in a big hug._  
_"I know." He whispered. "I know, Rachel..." _  
_As she pulled away from him, she had tears in her eyes. It was always hard for her to let go. _  
_"Don't cry, Babe." He stroked her softly with his thumb over the cheek. "You will just get into that train, drive back to New York, see your friends again and kick some asses at NYADA!" He smiled and tried to hide how hard this was for him. They had spend everyday of the last 5 weeks together and now he had to let her go. _  
_She leaned up to him and kissed his lips softly. _  
_"Don't make any plans for next summer, okay?" She asked and kissed him once more. _  
_"I won't. Promise."_

* * *

_**So that was the next chapter. I hope you liked it!?**  
**I just decided to mix the flashbacks up a bit 'cause I didn't want to write every day, that would have been really long and boring.**  
**But don't worry, there will be more of this Puck-Rachel "love story" in the next chapters. I just had to build something up first.  
So what do you think could happen next? I have a party night in mind were they could come closer...  
****Any other suggestions? **_**Let me know and review!**  
**-xo Janina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise: I still don't own Glee.

* * *

**Ohio**

"Oh wow... Hey Puck! Is this yours?" Finn whistled and held up a red lace bra he just found in Pucks bag.  
"Hot! I wanna know which kind of girl this wears. Blonde and tall? Or rather latin?" He laughed.  
"Woah Dude, why are you searching through my stuff?" Puck jumped up from his bed and snapped the bra.  
"Chill out! Just wanted to see if you have brought any souvenirs... well, obviously." He grinned. "But whatever, it's really getting boring here! Wanna go to the football field?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah I... I will meet you there in 10 minutes." Puck said as Finn nodded and turned around.  
He sat down on the bed, the red lace bra in his fingers, and couldn't help but smile...

_Flashback: Day 5_

_Rachel was in the shower for already 15 minutes and Puck got bored. This night, they stayed in a hotel, a real one! It was just a small room, but it was clean and cozy. It even had two beds, but only Rachel enjoyed this. He didn't mind sleeping with Rachel in one bed. She was always warm and smelled like strawberries and peaches. Not that he would cuddle with her when she was asleep...  
_  
_He looked through the room when he found Rachel's open little suitcase. She had two of them: a small and a bigger one.  
He quickly found out that he liked the small case better! It was the one with her socks, makeup, body lotion, toothbrush aaaand underwear! Jackpot._  
_The first thing he saw was a normal, white underwear set. The bra had a rhinestone in the middle and he decided that it wasn't bad.  
Than he found a simple black bra. She had lots of those plain bras and slips! Purple, blue, pink. All pretty hot.  
But than he finally found what he was really looking for: a red lace bra!  
Wow, this piece was really hot! He always thought that Rachel would have some pretty hot lingerie, but that was definitely better than in his fantasies. What? Rachel was hot, of course he'd thought about her with not so much clothes on. Or even without any...  
_  
_"Finally some warm water, I really... NOAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rachel stormed out of the bathroom with only a towel around her body.  
Jep, he still thought she looked pretty hot when she was angry! Or probably she was just hot in general._  
_"Hot underwear, Rachel! Wanna do a fashion show with those?" He laughed. Of course he wasn't serious, but he wouldn't mind if she took his offer._  
_"You're such a pervert, Noah Puckerman!" She shook her head, but he knew she wasn't that angry. If she were, she would have taken the bra away from him..._

**New York**

Tomorrow would be the first day to go back to NYADA. The day where the everyday routine would start again; the day where she could start concentrating on her career again; the day where she could sing, dance and act again and the day where she would meet her ex-boyfriend again! All in all, she was pretty happy, even if she would do without the last part.  
"Ray, could you please open the door for me? It's Adam!" Kurt screamed from the bathroom as the doorbell rang. Rachel was just downloading the newest music she had missed the last weeks. Rihanna had a new album and she had to know all the songs! Who knows what she will have to sing tomorrow? In every case she wanted to be prepared.  
"Sure!" She shouted back and got up to open the door.  
"Hey Rachel! Great to see you again!" Adam said with his kind smile. "I'm here to see-"  
"He's still in the bathroom! Come in." She said and smiled. Rachel liked Adam. He had this really cute dialect and reminded her a bit of Finn. Maybe because he was tall or because he was so nice to everybody. But whatever, she knew, that - sooner or later - Kurt and he would break up and she couldn't really do anything about it.  
She hated this! To know what would happen next, but to can not change anything.  
It went often that way. Rachel let people decide about her live. She was just in New York because Finn set her into that train a year ago and she only lived in this apartment and got her life going because Kurt came to New York. That she was at NYADA at all was Tina's act and she only auditioned for Funny Girl because of Kurt's persuasion. That she even got under the top 3 for Fanny was because of her dance teacher who showed her to never give up and incidentally, she was also just single now because of Santana's little detective game.  
Well, probably she would also have found out about Brody's wheeling and dealing by now, but whatever.  
No, she wasn't frustrated about those things, they'd helped her a lot and she was really glad to have such good friends! Without all of them she wouldn't be where she were now. But sometimes she just wanted to do something on her own. To manage something with her own decisions without being dragged in one direction! And there was just one person who always let her do it her way...

_Flashback: Day 23_

_Puck and Rachel were now really, actually in a casino in Las Vegas! At beginning of this summer he'd thought she would never ever go into a casino, especially not with him, but now she was standing next to him in this short, really hot dress and those red high heels they bought the night before - don't ask why - and they were playing roulette! Crazy, right?_

_"And now?" She asked and took a sip of his beer. _  
_"Just take these chips and put them on the fields. You can always decide between black and red. Then you can put some of them in the middle of four numbers and hope one of them gets turned. Or you just guess if the numbers will be even or odd! And if you are really brave you can also put them on one special field. I guess that's how it works, but I never actually played this." He laughed as she raised her eyebrows. "But whatever, let's start this shit!"_

_They played a few rounds, but it didn't seem like the luck was on their side. They didn't have many of the chips at the start, but now there were only two left. _  
_"I suck at this!" Rachel said and snort. _  
_He stood behind her, his hands on her hips as he whispered into her ear. "Oh don't worry, if we lose all the chips we can just go back to our hotel room and do something...else..." He kissed her softly in the neck and smirked as he heard her gasp. _  
_"Well than here, put the last two chips!" She said finally, turned around and gave him the two little slices. _  
_"Oh no, it's your turn now." _  
_"But I never had something right! Do you want to lose all your money?" _  
_"Actually, we bought the chips from the money we won earlier at the poker! So it's not really mine." Yes, that was true. They'd played a bit poker previously and Puck was pretty good at this. Okay, so his rivals were some portuguese tourists, but whatever. He'd made some money which made Rachel happy, so that's it.  
__"But... I don't know where I should put them! If I... you have to do it Noah, you'll have more luck!" She bit her lip and he was pretty sure Rachel didn't even realize how hot this was. She could actually drive him insane with this shit!  
__"It's your decision babe, I trust you. Just make your bet!" He smiled and squeezed her hand.__  
__She breathed deeply, took the chips and set them on two single fields. The red twenty-three and the black six. 23.6... that was Noah's Birthday. She didn't really know why she choose them, but she knew that the chance that one of them would actually get turned was small. But hey, this were the last ones left and she really had nothing to lose. She crossed her fingers as the man who Noah called croupier - what a dumb name - threw the ball in the Roulette Wheel.  
__"Red, twenty-three!" He announced.  
__"Did I just..." Rachel was in shock and couldn't really believe it. It wasn't that much money, but still...  
__"Hell yes Babe, you won!" Puck said and threw his arms around her to lift her in the air.  
__"I WON! Noah, I really made it!" She giggled as he spun her around. He thought that this was __probably _one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard.  
_"Yeah, you did!" He set her down to the ground and smiled.  
She just looked so beautiful right now! Her hair was a bit messy and her cheeks were red, but she had this megawatt smile on her lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them. So he did. It wasn't the first time he kissed her this summer, but it was the first time he did it in public. He took her cheek softly into his hand and pressed his lips onto hers. They were soft and hot and she tasted a bit like beer. And like Rachel of course. This was an amazing combination! It really felt like he was in heaven... And Puck never had this intense feelings when he kissed a girl!  
But with Rachel everything was different... Maybe because she wasn't just a random girl to him. He knew her. And yeah, probably this was the point. She was still Rachel Barbra Berry. The annoying, little girl with the big dreams. The Glee-Loser. The ex-fiance of his best friend!  
But right now she was just Rachel: the girl he was just spending the best summer ever with and the girl he began to totally fall in love with... _

* * *

**_That was chapter number 3!  
It was a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to update everyday, so...  
Did you like it? I really hope so.  
It was hard to write the __roulette part because I have no idea how this game works, but I had this imagination in my head and well... You can see the result! :D  
In this chapter was finally more about the Puck-Rachel love story like I promised.  
I think next time we will learn more about how everything started between them. The first kiss and so... What do you think?  
Please review, I'm always really really happy to read them!  
xo Janina!_**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Glee or the Beatles. Surprising, isn't it?

* * *

**Ohio****  
**

After Puck and Finn were on the football field, Puck decided to go jogging. He needed this now, just run away without any plan. Like he did the whole summer. It was kind of ironic since "the whole summer" was only three days ago. But whatever, he felt like running so he did. Maybe this was a good way to get back into his old live again. Run, let all the things behind him that happened the last 5 weeks and concentrate on the important things: college! But right after he thought that, he had to stop with this whole pretending-shit. He didn't even want to be in college! He wanted to go anywhere else, out of Lima, out of Ohio and start something new. He wanted to have his own record studio, write songs, play guitar and maybe even sing a big. He wanted to make it and earn enough money so he could pay his mom's debts and make sure she won't ever have to worry about money anymore. He simply wanted to be happy! But that was only dream thinking! So he just ran.

After a few minutes he felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket. Whoever it was, it could wait. But right after it stopped it started to ring again! Annoyed he stopped in the middle of the park under a big, old tree and picked up.  
"What?" He said breathless and sat down on the wet grass.  
"Did I interrupt you in anything Puckerman? You sound like an old woman who just climbed up the Mount Everest!"  
"Satan? What do you want?"  
"Oh come on, show a little bit more pleasure to hear my lovely voice again!" Santana said and laughed. "So what's up bastard? Where are you?" She asked.  
"In the park. Jogging." Puck still tried to catch his breath.  
"False answer! Right answer: on my way to New York City!"  
"What? Why should I? You need a new fuckbuddy or what?" Puck said sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up bonehead! You know what I'm talking about!" He didn't. Well maybe he had a premonition, deep in his head, but he wouldn't get his hopes up for nothing.  
"Could you stop offending me? You're the one who wants something from me!" He hissed.  
"Bite me! And now get your ass up, run back to your room, pack your things and fly over here!"  
"Okay name me one reason, why I should do that! Tomorrow college starts again."  
Santana groaned. She felt like she was talking to an infant.  
"You don't even want to go to college, idiot! Never wanted to, never will want to!"  
"That's not good enough. I can't just fly over there because you're bored Santana!"  
"Wow, since when are you such a fool? You want to have a good reason for coming to New York, dimwit? Well that's easy: because Rachel is here!" She said. Santana had enough of this whole game and wanted to end it as soon as she could. And nobody said something about game rules!  
"Seriously, just do it! We both know you want to, so what's stopping you?"  
She knew Puck. Yes, they were together and fucked around a few years, but she also knew him. Noah. And she was pretty sure that he would never start something with Rachel if he wasn't serious about it. And everybody knew that he always had a soft sport for her! So why not? Her two best friends could be happy and she would do everything in her power to bring them together. She kind of owed them that.  
"I just don't want to seem clingy..." He said lower after a few seconds.  
"I know. And I understand that you're afraid! ...but it's Rachel! And you know it's gonna be worth it!" Santana said and smiled one the other line.

_Flashback: Day 8_

_Puck and Rachel were on the roads since one week. And they were both still alive! Who had thought that they would get along so well.  
Puck certainly did not! But still, it was kind of perfect.  
Rachel wasn't annoying most of the time and she could surprisingly keep her mouth shut for more than 5 minutes!  
And Puck himself? He talked a lot with her. Not just about where they'll go for dinner or what they'll do tomorrow. About... everything. He told her about his last year, that he missed his sister and how proud his mom were that he was in college now. He even talked to her about Beth. And Rachel just listened, nodded and gave a comment from time to time.  
He never actually felt like someone really listened to him and was interested in what he had to say, but when he talked to Rachel he knew she wanted to hear it. That's why he asked her one day about her mother when they were sitting in the back of his truck to watch the sunset - her idea, not his! _  
_"Do you hate your mom?" _  
_She was surprised to hear him asked that but shook her head. "No. I don't! Why?" _  
_He cleared his throat and looked at her. Her hair was twisted in soft, shiny curls and hung over her shoulders. She wore dark green hot pants and a simple white top. She also didn't have much make up on her face and he thought that she never looked more natural. He really liked it! _  
_"I just... I don't want Beth to hate me one day, you know? I don't want her to think that I didn't love her enough and just gave her away!" _  
_She smiled lightly and took his hand in hers. _  
_"She won't! It was for the best. You weren't ready for a child and Quinn wasn't either. Beth will know this! And she will be glad because she is happy with her live. Shelby is a great mom and if Beth asks, I'm sure she will tell her the reasons why you gave her away. And that was because you loved her too much to ruin her live, not because you didn't love her at all."  
Puck didn't look at her. He didn't want her to see him this hurt and vulnerable. _  
_"Noah..." Rachel put her hand to Pucks cheek and turned his head in her direction so she could look him into the eyes.  
"What you did was really brave and probably the most thoughtful thing you ever did! Don't forget that, okay?"  
Her eyes were full of appreciation and heat and Puck knew she meant what she just said. _  
_"You're amazing, you know that right?" He whispered, pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead._  
_"Sometimes." She said smiling and looked up to him. _  
_Suddenly her heart began to race. She could hear it pounding in her ears and she was sure Puck could hear it too._  
_"Rach..." He breathed and then his lips were on hers.  
They were soft and warm and a bit salty. One hand gripped her neck softly, the other was still on her back. Rachel automatically put her hand on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat. Puck was gently, like he was afraid to hurt her, but as soon as she began to really kiss him back he pulled her even closer and let his tongue run across her bottom lip. Rachel couldn't help but moan and grab his shirt as he did. _

_Soon their lungs burned in need for air and he pulled away, still holding her in his arms. _  
_"I... I didn't-" Rachel began, but Puck stopped her by giving her lips a sweet, little peck._  
_"Don't! You're totally ruining this moment." He laughed cause he knew how ironic this was... coming out of his mouth!_

**New York**

Rachel was cooking as Santana came into the kitchen with a grin on her face.  
"Hey, what are you cooking?" She asked and leaned over Rachel's shoulder.  
"Vegetarian lasagna! Why?"  
"Oh... just wondered. Do you need any help?"  
Rachel raised her eyebrows. Santana never wanted to help her with the cooking! Hell, she didn't even want to cook herself.  
"You can cut the paprika..." Rachel said skeptical and gave her a knife.  
"Sooo, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Santana asked as she took her second paprika.  
"Um... go to NYADA, come home, eat and sleep?"  
"So you'll be here in the afternoon, right?"  
"...Santana, what are you planning?"  
"Nothing! I just wanted to make sure you're here, Rachie! You know... so you can help me to get ready for my date!"  
Santana was a good liar, but Rachel always knew when her best friend was telling the truth and right now, she clearly wasn't!  
"Yeah... sure! I swear if you do anything-"  
"You'll love it! Trust me." With that Santana turned around and went out of the kitchen.

_Flashback: Day 27_

_"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as Noah put a blindfold around her head. _  
_"You'll see, babe." He said, kissed her cheek and led her to his car. _  
_"Noah this is not funny! You know I hate surprises!"_  
_"Don't lie, you love them." He laughed. "Get in the car! But be careful..." He opened the door of his truck. _  
_"How about you just let me take it off so I can see where I'm going!?"_  
_"Oh come on, Rach, just let it be!" He said and had an idea.  
He knew she loved his voice and Rachel let him know everyday that she wanted to hear him sing more than only in the showers._

_"And when the broken-hearted people _  
_Living in the world agree, _  
_there will be an answer, let it be. _  
_For though they may be parted _  
_there is still a chance that they will see, _  
_there will be an answer, let it be._  
_Let it be, let it be, _  
_Let it be, let it be, _  
_let it be, let it be, _  
_there will be an answer, let it be... _  
_let it be, let it be, _  
_let it be, let it be, _  
_whisper words of wisdom, let it be!"  
_  
_The rest of the way she was silent, just listening to the soft sound of his voice. _  
_"So, we're there!" He said as the car stopped. _  
_"Can I that it off now?" Rachel asked. _  
_"Nope! You still have to wait a bit!"_  
_"But-" _  
_"You'll love it, Rach! Trust me!" He said and even if she couldn't see him right now she knew he was smiling. _  
_They got out of the car - without any unwanted crashes - and Puck took her hand to led her to his 'surprise'. _  
_"Here we are!" He said nervously. He really hoped she would like this surprise! _  
_"Okay, so I'll take it off now. Ready? One, two, three..." He said and untied the blindfold.  
_  
_The first thing Rachel saw were lights. Many lights! In every possible color. They were shining out of buildings, large and small ones. And big billboards. She could hear cars honking far away. People shouting. The whole city noise. There was a big hotel in the middle. A church next to it! Villas, casinos, shops. Thousands of street lights. A police siren echoed through the streets. __And above all of it: the dark blue sky of Los Angeles.  
_  
_"Wow... this... this is amazing, Noah! It's just so... so... beautiful!" Her eyes were beaming._  
_"Yeah, it is." He said, standing behind her with his hands on her hips. He was really glad to be here, especially with her in his arms. _  
_"How did you...?" She was nearly speechless. This place just was gorgeous!_  
_"Found this place? Well it was kind of a mistake. I had lost my way and well... suddenly I was here!" He laughed "You want to eat something?" _  
_"Don't say you... oh my god, Noah, did you prepare a picnic?" She squeaked as she saw the picnic basket behind him. _  
_He nodded shyly. "Is that... too much?" Puck wasn't really the romantic type of guy. You know, bad boy image! But Rachel was special and he thought that he should do something special for her! This place was kinda perfect for it. And this picnic idea? He watched to many movies with his mom and his sister! _  
_"No, not... it's... perfect! It's just perfect!" She breathed as she leaned up to kiss him passionately.  
"Mhhh don't do that to me Rach! Or we won't even make it until we're in the hotel again." He groaned.  
"Sorry..." She giggled. "Well then... let's have dinner!"_

* * *

**_So that was chapter 4!__ Hope you liked it?!_  
I really loved to write the Santana-Puck phonecall. Santana for the win!  
The rest was rather romantic this time. First kiss, first date. But there will be a bit more Puck-style in the next chapter!  
_So what do you think? Any requests?  
_Please review and let me know! ;)  
xo Janina!**


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own Glee or the songs in this chapter or anything else.

* * *

**Ohio **

"Hey Puck, do you wanna... what are you doing?" Finn said as he came in his dorm room. Puck sat on his bed, packing things into a big, blue traveling bag.  
"I..." Puck looked from the bag to Finn. How should he explain this?  
"Are you going somewhere?" His friend asked frowning.  
"Um... yeah. I mean... I don't know, I just..."  
"But tomorrow college starts again!"  
"I know...You... okay, listen: college is your thing, not mine. It's... it's just that I think I have to finally do something! Not just fool around or study something I hate. I should... start to live, but that doesn't mean party and hook up. You know? Start all over again...kind of."  
Puck wasn't sure if the whole thing was a great idea, but he didn't see anything that spoke against it. And additional: Santana could be very persuasive!  
"Okay and... and what do you want to do? I mean, where do you want to go now?"  
Puck considered telling him a lie, but he knew that sooner or later Finn would find out about everything anyway, so it was better to just tell him the truth.  
"...New York."  
"What? You... why?" Finn didn't get it. What was his friend trying to tell him?  
"I guess, I just don't want to make the same mistake as you did. Let go the girl I love. Okay no wait, don't... don't get me wrong, it was really selflessly to... send your girlfriend away so she could be... happy?! Okay that's too weird! I can't talk to you about this, that's just...wrong. Oh god... okay I... I'm sorry, I think I should just leave!"  
Puck didn't want to hurt his best friend. Not again! But he also didn't want to lie to him. That was all just really fucked up.  
"So it's true? You and Rachel?"  
Woah, what? How could he know about this?  
"How did you...?"  
"Kurt told me. Well, kind of. He said that Rachel made a road trip in the summer and she was in Vegas and L.A. and then I just put two and two together... I know she would never get this idea alone! And since you didn't really want to speak about your summer..."  
"Dude, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Puck didn't know what to say. Yeah, he was sorry that he didn't tell Finn about it, but he definitely wasn't sorry about spending the summer with Rachel! It was the best fucking summer ever!  
"Hey, it's not like she's my girlfriend anymore! You didn't do anything wrong... well except the lying! But whatever... You know I still love her, so I won't act like I'm happy about this, but I'm also not not-happy for you! You really deserve someone like her! Just...don't hurt her! Seriously, Rachel doesn't deserve any of that. And if you screw up, I will probably have to kill you, so..." Finn tried hard to hide his disappointment and smiled slightly.  
"I...I know and I won't! ...thank you Finn, that's... just thanks!" And Puck meant it.  
If Finn would give them his blessing, there was nothing what could went wrong.

**New York**

Rachel woke up at 6 am to her alarm clock ringtone 'don't wake me up'. Who couldn't immediately be in a good mood? Yep, her roommates!  
She danced through the apartment, sang, breakfasted, sang, got dressed, sang, brushed her teeth and, surprise, sang!  
As she stood - singing - in the kitchen and prepared her lunch, Santana walked in.

"I got a got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh  
Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a-"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Santana shouted and switched the radio off.

"I still don't understand how a person can be in such a good mood in the morning! Especially when you have a long, exhausting day ahead of you. Woah... it's sickening!"  
Santana hissed still a bit sleepily as Rachel gave her a cup of coffee and laughed. She knew her two friends weren't early risers. No, that's false! Kurt was no early riser. Santana was... terribly grumpy in the mornings; a morning grouch.  
"Every day gives you a new chance to prove who you are and... and work on yourself! You can shape your life. Why should I be angry or disappointed or ... or even mad? It's like... a gift. Yeah, life is a gift!" Rachel said enthusiastic.  
"...are you drunken, stoned or both?" Santana shook her head and grinned. Her best friend was crazy, odd, dopey and insane, but she still loved her! Maybe even because of all this things.  
"Oh fuck I'll be late if I don't go now! Bye!" And with that Rachel ran out. Of course without her lunch packet! Silly.

_Flashback: Day 16_

_"Noah, have you seen my-?" _  
_"In the bathroom!" _  
_"Oh...thank you!" _  
_Puck and Rachel were on the roads since more than two weeks and Rachel asked him nearly everyday if he had seen her jacket. This girl had a serious problem! Sometimes he wondered if she had something like a short-term memory, but she knew every song from Barbra, Celine, Katy, Rihanna and all these chicks by heart so that one was out. _  
_"You don't even need a jacket Rachel, we're just going to get something to eat!" He said a bit annoyed. Puck was laying on the bed with his eyes closed; he waited already 25 minutes for her to be ready - for dinner!_  
_"Yeah but what if it takes longer? The nights in Colorado can be really cold!" _  
_"Mhm...sure. It's summer!" _  
_When he opened his eyes, she was standing a few meters away from him, looking into a mirror.  
Rachel wore a short, red summer dress without sleeves, her white jacket over it, and matching ballerinas. She looked really hot, how couldn't she with those legs, but one thing disturbed Puck a bit. _  
_"Take off the jacket!" He ordered._  
_"What? Why?" Rachel turned to him. _  
_"Looks better." He just shrugged his shoulders. Rachel__ raised her eyebrows and looked again at her reflection in the mirror. _  
_Puck stood up and walked towards Rachel, stopping just a few inches behind her. _  
_"And you can just take off the dress, too." He whispered hungrily into her ear. _  
_"Oh yeah, because you don't like it?" She put her hands on her hips. _  
_"No..." She could feel his hot breath on her skin. "Because then we could do this!"_  
_With that, he turned her around and pressed her against the wall behind her to kiss her hard and fervently. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him, so tight that not even a sheet of paper would fit between them. As he felt his lungs burst in need for air, he started to kiss down Rachel's neck. She moaned softly into his ear and he thought that this may was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard! Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as Puck picked her up and carried her to the bed. Thank god it was a double bed this time!_  
_"Rach..." He breathed as she pulled on his shirt. "If you want me to stop, you have to say it soon!"  
"Don't you even think about stopping now, Mr. Puckerman!" She said hotly. He ran his fingers through her long, shiny hair and took her face into his hands to look her into the gleaming eyes. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks a bit rosy.  
"You're so beautiful Rachel! Seriously. You know that, right?"  
She blushed. Rachel had never felt more beautiful and wanted than right now in his arms. Maybe this was crazy, because she were already engaged once, but she didn't care. It was what she felt and it felt great!  
"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him again and pulling the shirt over his head.  
No, they didn't go out for dinner this night!_

**New York **

As Rachel came home after her first day back at NYADA she was exhausted. She'd totally forgotten how hard it was to dance hours till her feet hurt and read the same script over and over again in the acting lessons till she got a headache. She was glad though, because she saw all her friends and frenemies again and had a project to work on. This year her big target was: getting a role in a off-broadway show. Or even on broadway, but that was rather dream thinking.  
So when she came home she was glad to see nobody was there.  
Kurt was probably still at NYADA with Adam and the Adams apples - it was still ridiculous - and Santana was... anywhere! Didn't she asked her yesterday for help to get ready for a date today? Whatever. Rachel just decided to take a hot bath to relax!

Suddenly she heard a strong knock on the door. Whoever it was, he picked the worst moment ever! She groaned as it knocked again. She would kill Santana if she just forgot her keys again and shooed Rachel out of the bathtub because of it. She got out and wrapped a white towel around her body. It knocked for the third time as Rachel went to the door.

"Chill out, I'm coming!" She hissed and opened the door. Her mouth dropped open as she saw who was standing in front of her.  
"Noah...?!" She did really not expected this! "What are you doing here? I thought you were-" But she didn't get further because his soft, hot lips were on hers. He pulled her close to him even if she was still wet and dripped.  
Rachel totally melted into the kiss and forgot everything around her. After a few minutes he finally pulled away.  
"Hi." He whispered and smiled.  
"Hey." Rachel giggled and kissed him once more.  
"I missed you!" He looked her into the eyes and stroked her softly with his thumb over the cheek. "God, I sound like a total wimp." He chuckled.  
"You don't! And I missed you, too! But... I don't really understand... Am I dreaming right now or what are you doing here?" She looked up to him. Rachel really hoped that this was no dream! She had already dreamed of him enough...  
"We can talk later, babe. But now we should use the opportunity that no one else is here!" He leaned down to kiss her again but she stopped him.  
"Wait, how did you know that-oh no...of course: Santana! That was her 'surprise' ... god, she's so..."  
Puck smirked. "Yep, she's crazy and probably really bored! But whatever... she brought me here and that's all what counts now."  
She smiled as she pulled him to her bedroom. Yeah, now she totally owed Santana something!

* * *

**_Soooo that was chapter 5!_**  
**_And honestly: who hadn't seen that coming? _**  
**_But there will be a next chapter; this was still not the happy end! _**  
**_I don't know how many chapters I will write after this, but I think this story will end soon. So...two or three! _**  
**_So what do you think? Please, please review! :)_**  
**_And do you have any ideas what could happen next? Out with it!_**  
**_Thanks to everyone who still reads this story! _**  
**_xo Janina!_**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Glee.

* * *

**New York**

Rachel woke up to a regularly deep tone. It sounded like knocking or... or beating! As she opened her eyes she saw that her head was on a muscular, shaved men chest.  
"Morning." She looked up and saw a smiling Puck.  
"Morning!" She said and grinned.  
"Slept well?" He asked while he was stroking her hair.  
"Yeah... fantastic!" She kissed him softly on the lips. "What about you?"  
Before Puck could answer, Santana stood in the door.  
"Well I for my part didn't sleep at all! You could really have tried to keep that moaning and screaming to a minimum! I totally regret calling you, asshole!"  
Both laughed. But it was still Santana _and_ in the morning, so who could blame her?  
"By the way: thanks Tana, I totally owe you something!" Rachel said and looked loving at Puck.  
"Yeah then stop with this eye-fucking and get up now! Otherwise you'll totally be late to NYADA, honey."  
As Santana mention that, Rachel jumped out of bed. "FUCK!"

_Flashback: Day 19_

_She couldn't believe Puck could convince her to go into this club tonight! It was loud, the music was bad, it was really dark, everywhere danced drunken people and Rachel just hated it! _  
_"Babe, you have to relax! Okay? Just take a drink and have fun." _  
_"I don't need alcohol to have fun!" Rachel hissed. _  
_"Yeah well, right now you do!" He laughed and pulled her closer so he could kiss her on the cheek. "Look, we're in a club and you can only forget about how shitty the music and how fucking bad the lighting is, if you get drunk! It's not funny to dance like an idiot if you're sober and can remember everything on the next day!" _  
_"Then what's the sense in going into a club if you need to get drunk to enjoy it? I mean I can go into a theater and have more fun and I don't even need to get drunk." _  
_Puck grinned and raised his eyebrows. _  
_"What?" Rachel put her hands on her hips. _  
_"You're cute!" Puck said. _  
_"Oh shut up and get me a drink."  
_  
_30 minutes later Rachel was on the dance floor and partied with the others... nooo, why would she need alcohol? Zhh.  
She just met a guy named Nick and Rachel thought he was really funny. Well, probably that was just because of the influence of alcohol. But whatever. He was nice and good-looking and she danced with him for about an hour before she went to search Noah. _  
_Puck was talking to some girls when Rachel came up to him._  
_"Oh, Hey babe! Look, that's Kessy, Patricia, Caroline... um Sarah and... Lexi! Yeah!" Puck was visibly drunk! And even though Rachel had also a few drinks, she didn't smell like a liquor store. _  
_"Yeah... Hi!" She didn't really want to talk to those shabby girls that dressed up like strippers. Seriously, they had more make up on their faces than Rachel owned and two of them had a 'neckline' till the navel! Urg._  
_And all that had nothing to do with the fact that they threw themselves at Puck and he seemed to enjoy it! Nope..._  
_"Hey, Patricia just told me she worked in a... in a karaoke bar! We should really go there till the summer's over, yeah? That would be funny, don't you think so Babe?" _  
_"Yeah... of course." She sighed. _  
_"And Sarah here is a dancer! She already danced for Usher, that's amazing isn't it?" _  
_Yeah, she probably stripped for Usher, Rachel thought. Blondie number two, or Sarah like Puck called her, wore a pink, really short dress and gold glitter eyeshadow. Glitter eyeshadow! _  
_"Okay I will just go now, I'm really tired. But you can stay here, I guess your services are needed..." With that Rachel turned around and started to walk through the whole club to find the exit.  
At once she felt really sick and needed fresh air. _  
_"Everything alright, young Lady?" A doorman asked as she stumbled outside. She just nodded hesitantly and walked further. She had a headache and everything around her was blurred! Rachel had no idea where this sudden illness came from... _  
_"RACHEL! Hey, wait! RACH!" At first she didn't realize someone called her name, but then it became louder and louder until someone pulled on her arm. She frightened for a second until she saw who was standing in front of her. _  
_"Why the hell did you just ran out?" Puck shouted._  
_"Could you please shut up! My head hurts..." And it really did. It was pounding!_  
_"No I can't! Rachel, what's going on?" He took her shoulders so she had to look at him. _  
_"I don't... god I can't even think...!" _  
_"Did you take anything?" And he was being serious! Not that he thought Rachel Barbra Berry would take drugs - and for the record: Puck never took any drugs - but he had seen those girls and boy on the streets in Lima sometimes... And it wasn't a nice view!_  
_"No! No... I..." Suddenly she lost her balance and Puck had to catch her. _  
_"Hey, Rachel! Rach, Baby, open your eyes! Come on, please!" For a moment he really panicked! What the hell was going on?_  
_"Mhhh?" She blinked and Puck sighed of relief. _  
_"Rachel can you hear me?" She nodded._  
_"Okay great! Can you try to stand up?" Rachel nodded again, but didn't move. "Maybe... now?" _  
_So she did. She opened her eyes, stood up and breathed deeply. Puck didn't let her go and had one arm around her hip so she wouldn't fall again. _  
_"What just happened?" She asked and looked confused at him. _  
_"I guess you had a collapse..." _  
_"...why?" She was still a bit disoriented._  
_"I don't know... Rach, did you take a drink from anyone you didn't know?"_  
_"Of no one but Nick... Do you think he put something in my glass?" _  
_He groaned. Puck would run back in a heartbeat to beat the shit out of this fucking asshole if he didn't hold Rachel right now. The whole night this bastard had his eyes on Rachel and when she started to get drunk he took the chance to dance with her. Puck didn't like his greasy hair or his tight pants, but he thought he were harmless! Well, obviously not! _  
_"Fuck! This... " Puck wanted to curse, but then he saw Rachel in his arms and she somehow had a really calming effect. _  
_"Okay how do you feel? Do you want me to take you to hospital?" He asked caring and brushed her hair out of her face. _  
_"No... no, I'm okay! I just want to sleep..." _  
_"Okay, yeah, alright... Let's go to the hotel then!" _  
_Half way through, Rachel got that tired so Puck had to carry her the rest way. When they arrived at the hotel, she was asleep in his arms and Puck just laid her in the bed, switched of the light and fell next to her. That was definitely not the way he planned this evening!  
_  
_The next morning when Rachel woke up she still felt odd, but she was much better than yesterday! Puck even brought her a little breakfast to bed. _  
_"Thank you..." She smiled as he gave her a cup of hot tea._  
_"So, I have a question: why did you even ran away yesterday? And you can't tell me because you felt sick or anything, cause than you could have just told me that and I would have brought you here!" He raised his eyebrows. _  
_"I... I just didn't want to interrupt you and... just go to sleep."_  
_"So it had nothing to do with the girls I stood with?" _  
_"No!" She said a bit to fast. "Why... why should it have to do with that?"_  
_He grinned. He totally hit the bullseye!_  
_"You were jealous!" Puck said._  
_"I was not!"_  
_"Yes you were!" _  
_"No? I mean you can do whatever you want with those sluts."_  
_"Well, but I didn't do anything with them. I for my part didn't want to!" _  
_"So?"_  
_"So, why did you dance the whole night with another guy?" _  
_"Oh who's the jealous one now?"_  
_"At least I have the balls to admit it!"_  
_"Wouldn't it be creepy if I had balls?" _  
_He wanted to say something but then they both burst into laughter.  
Puck knew Rachel had been jealous and Rachel knew Puck had been too. There was no need in lying.  
__"Okay enough of this whole crap!" He laughed and took her hand. "But you have to know, that I would never ever make out with another girl or even go home with one when I'm there with you! And at the same time they weren't really my type! Too... slutty." She smiled and nodded.  
__"I'm glad you didn't. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come after me..."  
__"Don't even think about that now, okay? I did, so no what-if thoughts anymore!"  
__"Okay..." She breathed and Puck kissed her softly on the lips.  
__"Well then... yesterday went out a bit different from what I had planned! So I think you will have to make it up to me now..."  
__"Oh yeah? You think that?" Rachel raised her eyebrows and grinned.  
____Puck leaned closer to her. _"Yup. What about you?" He breathed into her ear.  
_He grinned as she put away the tea-cup and pulled him closer.  
This girl was just awesome!_

**New York**

"Oh hey, Rach! You come just in time. Puck was telling us about your trip to San Francisco and the creepy garbage man! Did you really fell into the pool because he scared you?"  
As Rachel came home from NYADA she saw Santana, Noah and Kurt sitting on the kitchen table with a plate full of cookies. They knew how to do it!  
"Could you please not tell everything about the trip to our friends?" Rachel said to Puck, but he just smirked.  
"Oh come on, let us have a bit fun!" Santana said.  
Rachel put down her bags and went to get something to drink, but Puck stopped her and pulled Rachel into his lap to kiss her passionately. They didn't seem to ever stop again until Kurt cleared his throat and Rachel pulled away.  
"Hey!" Puck whispered into her ear.  
"Hi!" She giggled and smiled widely. Jup, she could get used to that: coming home and having her two best friends and her boyfriend waiting!  
But wait... was he even her boyfriend now? And what would happen next? They really had to talk...

* * *

**_So that was the fifth chapter!  
I hope you liked it, even if it was a bit shorter than usual... Sorry for that!  
As always: if you have any suggestions what could happen next or anything else- out with it!  
And please don't forget to review! I always love to read them.  
Sorry if there are any big mistakes in this chapter, but I didn't have much time to check that!  
However, thanks for reading :)  
Xo Janina! _**


	7. Chapter 7

I still really truly don't own Glee!

* * *

**New York**

After a quite nice dinner with Santana and Kurt - Rachel was glad that most of the time the topic wasn't her love life and Kurt told them instead bout a project he worked on with Adam - she and Puck had finally some time alone to talk. They both knew they had to talk. About a lot! But when Rachel and he where in her room and nobody knew what exactly to say and where to start, they just begun with a make-out session! Another way to handle things...

_Flashback: Day 31_

_"Noah?" Rachel groaned as he started to kiss down her neck. The last few days they had spent in... well, exactly this position! And Rachel really didn't mind, but you know, there were other things to do! Like... talking! _  
_"Noah!" She almost shouted. _  
_"Mhhh?" _  
_"Can you... can you just stop a second? Please!" _  
_And he surprisingly did! He took his mouth from her chest to look her into the eyes. _  
_"Yeah?" He asked and sat up to give her his full attention. _  
_"I... " Rachel didn't really know what to say. She wasn't even afraid of what he could answer, but more of what would happen next. If he didn't feel the way she did. If everything would end now. But it would end anyway! In four days she would fly back to New York and he would stay in Lima and go back to college. Everything would be the same. So it didn't really matter if she just asked him now, did it?_  
_"What are we, Noah? I... I mean, we spent the summer together and it was really great! We had a lot of fun! We also made out and... we... whatever, you know what I mean! But anyway, what... what are we? Together?"_  
_He took in a deep breath and seemed to think about what she just asked. With every second he stayed silent, Rachel became more and more insecure. Should she just have kept her mouth shut until the day where they'd have to separate? Why didn't he just say anything? Anything! Waiting made her just edgy!_  
_"Would this knowledge change anything about the next days?" He finally said. _  
_"I don't know... maybe." Probably! _  
_"You know... I don't really want to lay any labels on it! It's not that I don't want to get serious... we did that in the moment I kissed you in my truck..." He smirked. "But whatever, I just want to enjoy the last days before I won't see you in a very long time." So he was telling her that he didn't want her to be his girlfriend? At least that's what she understood. _  
_"Yeah yeah, I... I get it. It would be... dopey to discuss this now..." _  
_He saw that she was a bit disappointed, so he pulled her closer to him on his lap and kissed her on the head.  
Noah_ really_ didn't want to hurt her, but more than that he didn't want himself to get hurt in the end!  
Puck knew that, when she would get back to New York, she would probably forget about this summer pretty fast and go out with all these talented guys from NYADA he couldn't keep up with. And if not, she would wait for Mr. Finn Prince Charming Hudson to come to New York to live with her happily ever after. Great foresight, Puck!  
__"Rachel, I like you. I really, really, _really_ do! And I wish I could just stop the fucking time and let this summer never end. But I can't. And it's good this way, because otherwise you wouldn't get the chance to go on broadway and become that big, shining star you deserve to be!" She smiled at him even if she really didn't want to. He was just so cute and sometimes, he knew the exact right thing to say._  
_"So just... just let us forget about everything what _will be_ and just concentrate on the here and now!_ _Because right now, I have better things to do with you..." He said huskily into her ear and carried on where he had stopped before..._

**New**** York**

"Noah?"  
This time they laid next to each other in Rachel's bed, their clothes scattered all over the floor.  
"Yes." He said softly and turned his face towards her. It didn't sound like a question, more like an answer! He knew what would come next, but on the contrary to last time he wasn't really afraid. Perhaps a bit nervous.  
"We really can't do this every time we have to talk!" She giggled and Puck noticed once more how much he liked that sound.  
"I know! But it is a great way to start..." He turned on his side and slid closer to her. "So then let's start! What do you want to know? Well probably at first why I'm here. Any guesses?" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Obviously... because I want to spend more time with Kurt! I really neglected him the last years!"  
She laughed and smacked him gently on the chest. "Oh come on, stay serious Noah!"  
"You want to know the real reason? It was all you. I had nothing to lose... This was the best summer in my whole live and I have to say, they weren't all that bad! Why not giving this a chance? And well, Santana was right: you're worth it!" She looked into his soft, green eyes - how much she loved them - and smiled. This was the cutest thing a boy ever said to her! (Maybe not but in this moment it felt like it was.)  
"I am?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yes!" He put his left arm around her hip. "And as long as you want me to, I will stay in New York and prove it every single day."  
"...Are you serious?" Her eyes were beaming. Did he really want to stay here? For her?  
"Yeah well... I've actually looked around in the web today while you were at school and I found a recording studio nearby which searches for interns. I thought I maybe could just, you know, drop by and... yeah, see. But just if you want me to stay... I don't want you to feel forced or anything."  
"Oh shut up, of course I want you to stay!" She giggled, jumped up and hugged him. "Oh my god, you aren't kidding me right? Please say no, otherwise I have to kill you now!" She had this serious look on her face that made Puck snort.  
"Wow okay, no, NO I wasn't kidding. But maybe... I should think about the decision to be your boyfriend! Rachel, I really don't know how to handle violence!"  
"You're such a dumbass, Noah Puckerman! And now kiss me before I rethink _my _decision to let you be my boyfriend!"  
So he did. And the kiss was full of passion, hope, affection, anticipation, pleasure, expectation and love!

Maybe it wouldn't work out.  
Maybe they would break up soon.  
Maybe she would regret doing this later.  
Maybe they weren't meant to be together at all.

But if there was one thing Puck had taught her during their summer, it was to do something just because she wanted to.  
And now there was nothing she wanted more than to take a chance on them!  
Cause maybe, it would work and she would be the happiest girls in the world.  
Right now, she was and for the first time in her life, Rachel Berry didn't really care about tomorrow!  
She wanted to enjoy the here and now and who could teach her better how to do it than he...

* * *

_**Dudududuuuun. **_  
_**Yeah, that was chapter 7! **_  
_**I really hope you liked it... And the six other chapters!**_  
_**I guess this story is over now, but maybe there will be a new story with Puck and Rachel in New York sometime?! What do you think? **_  
_**I'm really sorry for all the grammatical mistakes, but this was my first story and I just have english in school, so... I hope it wasn't too bad! **_  
_**Please, please review!**_  
_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Xoxo Janina! :)**_


End file.
